Dzień, którego Winchesterzy nigdy nie zapomną
by Mysliwa
Summary: Angst, rodzinka Winchesterów podczas "zwyczajnego dnia"


~Sam~

Dzień zaczynał się zwyczajnie. Mały Sammy wstał o ósmej rano i pobiegł zjeść śniadanie.  
-Znowu przybiegłeś w pidżamie! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że zanim zejdziesz mógłbyś się ubrać?!- Z samego rana powitał go krzyk ojca, traktował swoich synów jak żołnierzy i większość wpadek kończyła się paskiem, którego Sammy zapamięta do końca życia...  
-Przepraszam tatusiu, pójdę się ubrać.- Dzieciak ze smutną miną wrócił po schodach do swojego pokoju. Po drodze zobaczył, że jego starszy brat jeszcze śpi.  
-Dean wstawaj! Zaspałeś! Za godzine masz bus!- Sammy wskoczył na łóżko budząc swojego ulubieńca.  
-Spadaj młody, nie widzisz że jestem chory!- Kolejna niemiła niespodzianka z rana, starszy brat warczący na Sama.  
-Przepraszam- Poszedł do pomieszczenia które służyło mu za sypialnie. W swoim pokojiku chłopiec miał popsute już klocki lego, pare komiksów, łóżko składające sie z materaca twardego jak podłoga, koca i poduszeczki. Tapeta odchodziła od ścian, a podłoga skrzypiała. Po śmierci mamy, tatuś już się tak nie przejmował niczym oprócz znalezieniem złego pana który zrobił krzywdę mamusi. Sammy szybko ubrał się w jeansy, szary sweterek i szare trampeczki, które kupił mu starszy brat. Zszedł na dół, do kuchni i zjadł swoją porcje owsianki.  
-Tatusiu pobawisz się ze mną- Chłopczyk znał już odpowiedź, ale pytał każdego ranka. Każdego ranka miał cichą nadzieje, że Dowódca zmieni się w tatusia, że w końcu będzie mieć chociaż jednego z rodziców. Ojciec posłał mu tylko surowe spojrzenie i poszedł robić coś przy aucie któremu jak to Sammy usłyszał "coś się w silniku spierdoliło". Chłopczyk siedział jeszcze pare minut w kuchni patrząc na miejsce gdzie kiedyś stała mamusia, potem poszedł na dwór bawić się małą czerwoną piłeczką. Podszedł jeszcze raz do swojego "Kaprala".  
-Tatusiu, proszę cie. Pokopiesz ze mną piłeczke?- W końcu jego ojciec się przełamie i odpowie "oczywiście syneczku"... Sammy wsiąż miał cichą nadzieje.  
-Słuchaj mały, ile razy mam ci powtarzać! Zajęty jestem! Idź sobie!- Te słowa skutecznie odgoniły małego Sama, któy poszedł kopać swoją małą czerwoną piłeczke o mur. Chłopczyk za bardzo się zamachnął i piłeczka wyleciała na ulice. Sammy pobiegł aby ją złapać...

~Dean~

Dean obudził się równo z budzikiem. Dźwięk tego "cudownego" wynalazku dzwonił tak mocno, że w końcu wylądował na ścianie. Blondyn nie mógł podnieść się z łóżka po wczorajszym "wypadku". Przez słowo wypadek, Dean myślał o wczorajszych nieudanych łowach i ojcu stojącym nad nim z paskiem w ręku. Nie mógł się ruszyć i już wiedział, że dzisiaj nie pójdzie do szkoły co skutkowało kolejnym laniem. Blizny był coraz większe, było ich coraz więcej. Grube kreski na ciele nastolatka. Tego skórzanego paska Dean nigdy nie zapomni. Godząc się z wieczornym laniem, zielonooki położył się spać dalej. Nagle poczuł przeszywający ból w plecach. Tam gdzie dostał najmocniej. Został brutalnie obudzony przez młodszego brata.  
-Spadaj młody, nie widzisz że jestem chory!- To jedyne kłamstwo na jakie było go stać, chociaż miał ochotę zrobić tak jak rok temu. Wziąść małego Sammiego i uciec. Dostał za to PORZĄDNĄ nauczke i już nigdy tego nie powtórzy, to było głupie. Zanim wstał, musiał zaczekać aż Mały Sammy wyjdzie z jego pokoju. Pomimo, że potraktował go jak psa, to nadal był jego MAŁY SAMMY, jego jedyny skarb. Kiedy drzwi się zatrzasneły, Dean chwiejnym krokiem podszedł do szafki, nie rozglądał się zbytnio po pokoju, wszystko brudne, zepsute albo poprostu brzydkie. Wyjął z szafy pierwszy lepszy t-shirt i jeansy, ale zanim je ubrał spojrzał jeszcze na swoje odbicie w połamanym lustrze. Na sam widok lustra przetarł ręke, to on je popsuł, cisnął w nie butem tydzień temu. Spojrzał na swoje wychudzone ciało, całe w śladach, pazury wilkołaka, nóż demona i pasek ojca. Zrezygnował z krótkiego rękawu i założył koszulę. Naciągnął na swoje stopy skarpetki, założył buty i zszedł na dół zrobić sobie śniadanie. Nikogo nie było więc wziął chleb, wyjął masło i szynke. Smarując kanapke usłyszał pisk opon. Spojrzał w okno, przeciął swoją skóre nożem. Wybiegł z domu ale było już za późno...

~John~

John znowu nie przespał nocy. Za każdym razem kiedy zamykał oczu miał przed sobą obraz swojej żony. Wszędzie krew i ogień. Wstał koło 5 nad ranem i poszedł do kuchni, zrzucając po drodze każde jej zdjęcie. Każdą jej rzecz. Nie chciał tego widzieć. Tapete w domu wybierała Mary, panele także. Do dzisiaj będzie pamiętać jak krzyczeli na siebie w sklepie, bo Mary chciała różową tapete. Tak na siebie krzyczeli, że wokół nich zaczął zbierać się niezły tłum. Ostatecznie zaczeli się śmiać i poszli na kompromis. W całym domu jest różowa tapeta... tak wygląda kompromis w małżeństwie. John się zagapił co w ostateczności skończyło się tym, że spadł z ostatnich dwóch stopni na schodach. Niezbyt go to ruszyło, fakt plecy go bolały, ale to złamane serce dominowało. W końcu złapie tego skurwiela co zabił mu żone! W końcu dotarł do kuchni, gdzie zabrał się za robienie owsianki dla młodszego synka. Zajeło mu to pare minut gdy nagle Sammy wparował do kuchni. Mimo późnej godziny (jaką stanowiła 8 ) ten dzieciak nadał był w pidżamie. Tyle razy John powtarzał, że nie wolno im przychodzić na śniadanie w pidżamie!  
-Znowu przybiegłeś w pidżamie! Ile razy mam ci powtarzać, że zanim zejdziesz mógłbyś się ubrać?!- Wiedział, że za bardzo nakrzyczał na synka. Słabo znosił śmierć swojej żony. Wieczorami szlochał nad jej zdjęciem, popadł nawet w alkoholizm! Ale ucieczka jego synów wybiła mu to z głowy. Usłyszał szybkie "przepraszam" swojego synka. Wybiegł z kuchni. Znowu wystraszył swojego małego synka. John odwórcił się do blatu. Gorzkie łzy spłyneły po jego nieogolonej twarzy. Usłyszał krzyki braci, ale postanowił to zignorować. Synek wrócił do kuchni po paru minutach już ubrany. Zjadł grzecznie to co ojciec mu zrobił.  
-Tatusiu pobawisz się ze mną- Znowu się o to spytał! Od roku John powtarza, że nie ma czasu, a ten dzieciak ciągle się o to pyta. Ojciec nie chciał już na niego krzyczeć więc tylko się na niego spojrzał i wyszedł naprawiać auto. Cholerne klocki chamulcowe! Naprawia je kolejny raz, dobrze że kiedyś był mechanikiem. Był w połowie naprawy kiedy podszedł do niego Sammy.  
-Tatusiu, proszę cie. Pokopiesz ze mną piłeczke?- Po tym pytaniu, John za bardzo wydarł się na syna. Młody odszedł ze łzami w oczach. Serce ojca właśnie zbiło się na jeszcze mniejsze kawałeczki. Mineło 15 minut i samochód wreszcie odpalił. John wsiadł do auta i wyjechał na ulice. Nie ujechał pare metrów gdy nagle coś przejechał. Z pod kół wyturlała się mała czerwona piłeczka...


End file.
